In Animam
by WittyWillow
Summary: C'est en mourant, que Harry réalise qu'il a le choix. Après un étrange voyage dans des temps anciens, le survivant revient dans le monde magique pour tout changer. Découvrant des vérités innommables, il trouve une nouvelle école qui lui permettra d'atteindre ses buts. "... Pour lui, c'était la fin de tout. Mais en réalité, s'en était le commencement…"


Coucou tous le monde ! :D

Ceci est un reupload de ma fic In animam que j'avais superbement perdu avec mon ordinateur. J'ai récupéré les premiers chapitres en mémoire et j'en ai profité pour les réécrire. Je ne me prévois aucun rythme de parution.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour tout conseil , encouragement, commentaire ou critique ou même rien ou un bisou ! ;*

Bisous, j'espère que vous vous plairez à la lire ou à la relire :)

Silsis

* * *

Il était une fois

Là, où, quelque heure plus tôt, les rayons du soleil traversaient les feuillages pour souligner l'éclat de la jungle luxuriante, n'existent plus désormais que des traits perçant difficilement une frondaison épaisse et dense, à peine plus que des coups de projecteur pour faire pénétrer l'éclat blafard de la lune dans cette atmosphère sombre et étouffante, tout en clair-obscur.

Au sud, à travers les cris permanent des oiseaux et les crécelles des insectes nocturnes, un roulement de tambour lointain résonne dans la forêt tropicale. Une lueur chaude et intense s'envole par petits éclats ardents dans la nuit.

Ici, une clairière tapie de mousse spongieuse est dominée par deux gigantesques arbres tortueux, colosses imprimés dans la pierre de la falaise auxquels ils s'adossent et s'entremêlent. Entre eux, entre le labyrinthe de leurs immenses racines poisseuses de lianes, une lueur verdoyante et pâle brille comme un halo des profondeurs de la roche creusée par le temps.

Une grande fissure, plus haute que large, fait office d'entrée à cette grotte naturelle qui s'arrondit et s'achève comme une goutte après plusieurs mètres. Les parois de roche grise sont parcourues de filons fuchsia qui s'éclatent en nuages d'étoiles brillantes. Au fond de la cavité, le mur est étonnamment lisse en son centre et entouré de fines arabesques gravées. Des bulles opaques lévitent à mi-hauteur de la grotte et rependent une douce lumière amande qui se fond gracieusement avec l'éclat piquant des pierres brutes qui parcourent la pierre.

L'endroit est animé d'une agitation qui fait fuir les petits animaux les plus proches et se taire quelques oiseaux anxieux, à l'écoute. Un brouhaha de voix fluettes rendues tendues et précipitées par l'excitation. Une multitude d'enfants s'entassent dans toute la cavité face à une vieille femme qui se tient devant la paroi lisse du fond.

Leurs visages ronds aux traits délicats sont aussi différents qu'il y a d'animaux dans la jungle. Certains arborent des couleurs de peau, d'yeux et de cheveux tous plus chatoyants les uns que les autres comme des fleurs. D'autres présentent des duvets fauves sur tout leur corps, des dents acérés et des pupilles inhumaines. Certains multiplient même les appendices, comme des bras, des ailes ou des queues.

La petite femme les couvre d'un regard bienveillant. Sa peau plissée de nombreuses rides a été rendue brune et tachetée par le soleil. Sa longue chevelure d'un blanc éclatant est tressée est parée de d'os sculptés, de pierres précieuses et de plumes qui cliquètent autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements et ses pointes caressent doucement le sol derrière elle. Ses yeux à l'intense couleur indigo brillent de malice. Elle tient dans sa main gauche un grand bâton dont le sommet se termine par une tête de loup gravée. Elle porte une robe très simpliste resserrée à la taille d'une couleur de terre et un délicat voile prune paré de broderies améthyste décore ses épaules.

Derrière eux, la lune, pleine, entame sa marche paisible. Son éclat éclabousse tout d'argent sur son chemin. Une arche inespérée, à travers les feuilles et les racines, laisse quelques rayons frapper le fond de la grotte à mesure qu'elle s'élève. Il ne manque que quelques secondes encore pour que toute la fresque vierge en soit recouverte. Le brouhaha ambiant s'éteint peu à peu alors que cet instant approche.

Soudain, le mur lisse et arrondi délimité par nombre d'écritures anciennes se trouve entièrement englobé par la lumière. Presque aussitôt, ses glyphes s'illuminent d'un blanc éclatant. La shaman en son centre, dont les cheveux et les yeux brillent alors d'un halo hypnotique psalmodie à voix basse avec ton rauque, le regard perdu dans l'astre.

L'instant se fige. Le silence se fait de plomb, la vie cesse sa course en dehors de la cavité, les oiseaux se figent en plein ciel, les feuilles demeurent à la merci d'une éternelle brise cristallisée. Même la lune semble toute attentive et reste humblement éclairer la fresque dans cette seconde sans fin.

Seul ceux abrités par la grotte ne semble nullement perturbés par cette magie. La vielle dame a cessé ses incantation et a reporté son attention sur les enfants, pendus à ses lèvres. D'un geste aérien, elle souffle les boules de lumière amande.

Alors, d'une voix étonnement puissante mais basse et grave, elle prend la parole.

\- Ce soir, je vais vous raconter une histoire très importante que vous serez les premiers à entendre.

Des murmures et des exclamations s'élèvent et fusent, la shaman les fait taire d'un geste.

\- Il est certain, poursuit-elle avec douceur, que vous aillez déjà entendu nombre d'histoires de la part de vos aînés sur la naissance de notre monde et la destruction de l'ancien.

Un assentissement silencieux parcoure l'assemblée attentive.

\- Mais je vais vous la raconter d'une façon bien différente aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourne vers le fond de la grotte et commence une lente chorégraphie de caresses expertes sur les glyphes gravées dont la lumière ondoie à son contact.

\- A travers la vie, et la mort, d'un être au rôle décisif.

La petite troupe se penche d'un mouvement commun en avant. Le faisceau lunaire semble se faire davantage puissant encore sur la roche lisse comme pour former un écran. Tous ouvrent de grands yeux et se serrent les uns contre les autres, impressionnés par le spectacle. Sur la paroi, la lumière semble former une fine couche de matière de plus en plus tangible, ressemblant à un tissu au fil infiniment fin et au maillage infiniment petit.

La shaman se retourne à nouveau vers son auditoire tout en s'écartant de la fresque. Le voile de lumière solide est à présent aisément devinable, il reste contre la roche mais ne semble pas imprimé à elle, comme flottant.

\- A cette époque, bien qu'il ait soulevé de nombreux questionnements, personne ne pouvait alors imaginer quel rôle était le sien. Mais avant cela, commençons par le commencement.

Sur ces mots elle lève une main vers le voile. Celui s'anime soudainement et se meut jusqu'à créer des formes et des reliefs, modifiant la lumière du cours de son fil par endroits pour former des images grossières.

\- C'est à une époque lointaine, très lointaine…

De grands yeux verts d'un éclat presque douloureux se forment en premier au centre de la paroi et illuminent la grotte et ses occupants d'émeraude. Puis, progressivement, les traits d'un visage se dessinent autour d'eux.

\- ... Pour lui, c'était la fin de tout. Mais en réalité, s'en était le commencement…

Le garçon aux yeux verts a le visage moucheté d'égratignures et le regard vide derrière des lunettes cassées. Une grande main ridée est posée surson épaule et le guide à travers une foule de flashs aveuglants.

* * *

17 Juin 1996, Londres, Ministère de la magie, Atrium.

La voix criarde de Bellatrix Lestrange résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, son rire fou et grinçant se répercutait encore en échos insupportables dans sa tête. Il se laissait guider par la main rassurante de Dumbledore, son corps léthargique livré au regard de tous. Dans l'obscurité de son esprit embrumé une seule voix subsistait.

« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »

Autour de lui les dizaines de journalistes hurlaient des questions qui se perdaient dans la cacophonie ambiante, les flashs des appareils lui meurtrissaient les yeux, les corps pressants l'étouffaient, son cœur mourrait.

Autour de lui les même mots, devenue exclamation, horreur, volait d'une lèvre à l'autre, d'un esprit à l'autre.

 _Il est revenu._

* * *

29 Juin 1996, Surrey, Little Whinging, 4 Privet Drive.

Un unique rayon lunaire perçait à travers les barreaux de la petite fenêtre. Elle révélait sur son chemin une multitude de fines particules poussiéreuses qui stagnaient avec indolence, et éclairait une moquette bleu nuit.

La plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive avait, en guise de meubles, un placard, un bureau, un lit simple et une commode. Tous étaient du même bois sombre et austère aiguayé d'arabesques de peinture mordoré du plus mauvais goût. Rien de superflue ne comblait le vide de cette pièce en dehors d'un cadre photo sur lequel un couple dansait dans la neige. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient en riant aux éclats et s'embrassaient tendrement. Sous la petite fenêtre obstruée de des barres métalliques, était posée une grande malle où trônait fièrement des initiales dorés, _HP_.

Harry fixait le rayon lumineux qui traversait l'obscurité solide de sa chambre comme un coup de couteau dans du beurre. Sa seule compagnie était le bruit de sa respiration et le capharnaüm de ses pensées houleuses.

Et les souvenirs, une musique entêtante.

« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »

Et son rire délirant, transperçant.

Il ferma les yeux.

Après l'attaque du ministère et la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore avait jugé bon d'écourter l'année scolaire d'Harry, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Il n'aurait pas supporté les regards inquisiteurs à Poudlard, les chuchotements derrière ses pas. Maintenant, la communauté magique avait dû se mettre à l'évidence.

 _Il est revenu_.

Mais comme chaque été il était rentré chez les Dursley. Pour qu'il se « repose », « se rétablisse », « fasse son deuil » et tant d'autres bons souhaits que Harry savait impossible à réaliser dans sa « famille ».

L'Ordre du Phoenix devait surement manœuvrer pour la guerre prochaine à Godric's Hollow, peut-être Hermione et Ron étaient-ils également avec eux… Par sécurité ils n'avaient droit à aucun contact et bien qu'ils aient eu quelques désaccords ces derniers temps, ses amis lui manquaient. Et Sirius... Il chassa l'homme de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne _pouvait_ pas y penser. Il n'était pas prêt. Même Hedwige avait dû rester avec l'ordre.

Le survivant était allongé sur son lit, il avait la bouche pâteuse de soif et le ventre vide mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même si il avait eu de quoi manger il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. Peu satisfaits du retour précité de leur neveu, Vernon et Pétunia l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre depuis son arrivée. La femme et son fils l'ignoraient complètement, allant jusqu'à oublier de le nourrir chaque jour.

Son gros oncle, quand à lui, ne semblait pas parvenir à s'empêcher de venir le voir, contempler sa solitude. Le plus souvent il restait simplement plusieurs longues minutes à l'entrée de sa chambre, son énorme ventre frôlant l'embrasure de la porte. Et l'humiliait de grand discours perfides à propos de lui, de ses amis et de ses parents.

Mais parfois, surtout quand l'homme avait rencontré d'importantes contrariétés dans son travail ou son quotidien, il venait plus avant dans la petite pièce. Il fermait presque doucereusement la porte derrière lui, et commençait ses perfidies. Seulement dans ces moments-là, son ton augmentait à mesure que ses pas le menaient vers un Harry amorphe. Cela commençait pas une secousse comme pour le réveiller de sa léthargie qui semblait l'énerver d'avantage encore, puis cela devenait une excuse pour lui mettre une claque courte et sèche qui ne brûle que sur le moment et qui fait voir des étoiles.

Et moins le garçon réagissait, plus la violence escaladait, et moins elle choquait les deux hommes. Une routine s'installa qui ne semblait avoir ni de limites ni de fin. Des habitudes s'installèrent, inimaginables pour un témoin extérieur, mais terriblement faciles à accepter pour un être isolé comme le jeune endeuillé.

Quelques points sur son corps le lançaient vicieusement, comme pour lui rappeler encore et encore la sensation des coups de l'oncle Vernon. Ceux qui viennent à la fin, les lourds qui essoufflent le gros homme et qui le brulent longtemps après.

Il ne savait même pas où se trouvaient ses lunettes, il n'en avait pas besoin dans sa demie vie. Et ce flou qui recouvrait sa vue était un écran de plus entre lui et la réalité. Il avait conscience qu'il s'auto-flagellait dans le plus grand des pathétisme en se laissant ainsi faire et en broyant du noir à longueur de journée. Mais il ne trouvait pas la force, de bonne raison, de se relever.

Son visage se tordit en une grimace de colère et de chagrin. C'était lui, c'était sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas embarqué tout le monde dans cette folle histoire de visions… La culpabilité l'écrasait, l'étouffait insupportablement. Il avait perdue toute confiance en lui, en ses perceptions, en ses choix, en son monde.

Soudain, dans la pénombre, le cliquètement de serrures manipulées transperça le silence. La porte de sa chambre de nouveau libre tourna sur ses gonds avec un grincement bref, laissant doucereusement passer l'oncle Vernon. Il s'avança, silencieux, menaçant avec sa large carrure au-dessus de la fine silhouette perdue dans des draps en désordres. Harry nota avec détachement que l'homme n'avait pas fermé la porte, brisant la routine établie. Il leva alors un regard un peu plus curieux vers la forme qu'il apercevait.

Le visage de son oncle entra dans la lumière, même flou il pouvait voir briller une lumière malsaine dans ses yeux porcins. Il prit la parole, crachant et postillonnant. Dans un premiers temps, le jeune sorcier eu du mal à saisir ce qu'il lui disait, comme si son cerveau était englué dans la brume du silence de ces derniers jours.

Marge venait leur rendre visite. Bien sûr, il n'était absent de l'esprit de personne, à par celle-ci qui avait été oubliettée, ce qui était arrivé à la désagréable femme à sa dernière visite. Harry déglutit, se demandant si l'homme allait le mettre à la porte de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne de nouveau à sa grande soeur. Mais avant qu'il puisse se poser plus de questions, Vernon le souleva brutalement d'une main sous le bras et le tira hors de sa chambre sans plus de douceur.

Entre deux expirations de bœuf, il lui chuchota furieusement tout en le trainant dans l'escalier qu'il ne le laisserait pas gâcher l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Ils traversèrent l'entrée puis le salon et arrivèrent dans la cuisine. L'homme en alluma le plafonnier, aveuglant douloureusement Harry qui ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Son oncle le secoua de sa grosse main bourrue comme pour l'en empêcher tout en ouvrant une porte beige au fond de la pièce de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais sût où elle menait, il n'y avait jamais au accès jusqu'ici.

Sitôt ouverte, son oncle le poussa à l'intérieur et referma prestement derrière lui avec un bruit de verrouillage à clef. La lumière qui passait sous la porte ne lui indiqua qu'un sol de béton gris sur quelques centimètres puis elle fût éteinte et alors la pénombre fût totale.

Harry fit face à l'obscurité et n'osa l'affronter. Soudainement épuisé, il se laissa glisser contre le chambranle de la porte et se tassa sur lui-même dans un coin entre elle est un mur perpendiculaire. Il y posa sa tête, il était inconfortable : rugueux, dure et froid. Il céda néanmoins rapidement à la fatigue. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
